Ten Things I Hate About You
by BluLady
Summary: A Draco and Hermione fic inspired by the poem from the movie "Ten Things I Hate About You". AU Draco & Hermione return to Hogwarts. How will their relationship progress, when they are forced to spend time together. Rated T...for now.
1. I Hate The Way You Talk To Me

Hermione sat back in her seat on the train, her eyes closed wondering for the thousandth time if she was making a mistake by returning to Hogwarts alone. This was the first year she would return to her second home without Harry or Ron by her side. Her best friends had elected to begin Auror training straight away. Hermione was determined to do everything the right way and have all her exams completed to her satisfaction.

Classes wouldn't start back for another week, but there was just so much to do before the castle could be inhabited again. Once she had made her decision to return she had volunteered to return early and help with the repairs. Ginny wanted to spend as much time as possible with Harry before she returned to Hogwarts. She couldn't begrudge her the week. They had faced so many trials in their relationship that it was about time things went their way for once. It was adorable watching them play with Teddy. They were already like a little family.

Hermione had no reason to hang around any longer than was necessary. Apart from the kiss they had shared during the war, nothing had materialised out of her and Ron's relationship. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Se no longer knew where she stood with him and couldn't take the awkwardness of being around each other. Hogwarts was the perfect escape.

She wrenched her mind away from her family for all intents and purpose as the train pulled into Hogsmead. She took a deep breath and let it out in one long whoosh. Here goes nothing, she thought as she grabbed her trunk from the overhead compartment. No turning back now. She looked up to the ruins of the once grand castle in front of her. It had been her home for seven years now. So many mixed emotions swirled inside her as a collage of memories both good and bad assaulted her. Laughing with Harry and on in the great hall, winning the quidditch cup, the Yule Ball, her first kiss,the scene shifted and she saw the cold, dead, lifeless bodies of those she had loved. Tonks, Lupin and Fred. She wiped away a stray tear and turned to grab her trunk. She bumped into a mass of black and muttered a hurried apology looking down at her Ugg Boots.

"Watch where you're going granger."

Her head snapped up as the sneering voice penetrated her subconscious. "Good to see your back to yourself Malfoy, an arrogant prat." she glared

"Sticks and stones Granger" he grinned walking off.

She watched him retreat muttering under her breath. He caught the words "Malfoy" and "Blast Ended Skrewt" and drew his own conclusions.

"Glad to see some things don't change, eh Hermione?" he grinned. Hermione turned around grinning instantly recognising the voice.

"Neville!" she wrapped him up into a tight embrace. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing back here? I thought for sure you would have taken Professor Sprout's apprenticeship?"

He looked at the ground sheepishly. "I could do with all the help I can get before I even think about teaching" he admitted, there was just a hint of pride in his voice left over from his leading role in the war,

"Well I'm glad there's at least one friendly face from my year here" she grinned dragging her trunk behind her to the carriages. The sight of the thesterals shocked her, but she supposed it shouldn't surprise her. She had seen more than her fair share of death in the past year. Shuddering she climbed into the coach.

They spent the drive up to the castle talking about their summer. Hermione told him how exhausting it was touring and giving speeches as "the golden trio". "I guess it's a duo now" she shrugged and smiled lightly. Neville squeezed her hand reassuringly and changed the subject. Hermione was delighted to learn Nevilles gran had backed off a bit and even more delighted when she heard that Neville and Luna were now a couple. "That's great Neville, you will be wonderful together." she beamed at her friend. He shrugged but turned away to hide his blush and sappy smile.

They left their trunks in the great hall and grabbed a quick sandwich while they awaited instructions from the new Headmistress. Professor McGonagall entered the room followed by the other ninety or so students who had returned to help with the mess. The had each of them lost loved ones in the war. As far as she could see there was only one Slytherin and she couldn't help but wonder what his motives were.

Professor McGonagall set them into groups of three. Hermione was unsurprised to see herself paired with was pretty much one of the only students assembled that wouldn't take any of Malfoy's crap. To her relief Neville was also going to assist them. The relief was short lived when she realised where she would be clearing up. Taking a deep breath and shaking she faced down the long hallway of debris that was the sixth floor. She turned her back from the wall that had been blasted apart, the scene of Fred's death. It was still too painful and raw for her. She wasn't sure how to proceed. It didn't seem right to send one of the others. She briefly entertained the idea of asking the Headmistress for a change of location. Before she could make a decision the rocks and debris began repairing itself.

"Merlin, Granger, get a grip" he steel eyes flashed in annoyance and his wand swept over the mess.

"You are a selfish arrogant low life-" she raged before being cut short.

"Temper temper" he winked-actually winked at her. The nerve. She stalked off to the opposite end of the corridor. "Your welcome" he yelled after her,

"Hermione are you OK?" Neville asked his hand on her arm.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Cause I could jinx him?"

She let out a quiet chuckle."Honestly he's not worth it, but thanks" she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before continuing down the corridor waving her wand and repairing as she went.

The repairs took up until the very last day of holidays to finish. Hermione took the few hours they had to themselves to wander around the grounds thinking to herself. She conjured a sunflower to lay on Dumbledores tomb. She was surprised to find she wasn't the only one there. Sitting in the shade of a nearby tree was Malfoy, a pretentious bunch of lilies lay across his tomb. Obviously his work. She lay her sunflower beside his lilies and turned to walk away.

"Don't leave on my account" he called out softly to her.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed wearily.

"None of your business" he scowled. She had to admit it was impressive and she felt a little of the intimidation she used to feel around him return.

"I don't have to answer to you" he continued and brushed himself off walking past her muttering about lack of privacy. She watched him retreat wondering why he had felt the need to grieve now? She stayed only a few moments, her peacefulness ruined by her incessant wonderings of the workings of Malfoys mind.

She returned to the Great Hall to await the arrival of the other students. The one long table they had been using for their meals recently, had been replaced once more by the house tables. Hermione looked blankly at the room for a moment wondering why it looked different.

"Six tables this year" a voice she was becoming all too familiar with informed her of the answer that was eluding her.

"Thanks" she muttered slightly irked he had seen it before her.

"Gods Granger stop scrunching your face up like that, you look constipated. Is it really bothering you that much that there was a change?"

"No, I was just wondering" she murmered distractedly

He sniggered. "You don't have to answer every question put in front of you, you know." She ignored him and he stomped off calling "unbelievable" over her shoulder at her.

She snapped out of her trance as the doors of the great hall burst open and a river of students flooded through. She spotted Ginny's red hair straight away and ran to her smiling.

"Hey! How is everyone?"

Ginny smiled and waved at someone over Hermiones shoulder before turning back to answer. "I haven't seen much of anyone besides Harry and Teddy, but they're all great. Nothing horrible to report anyways" she joked feebly. Hermione opened her mouth to ask about Teddy when McGonagall called for their attention.

"Before we begin the feast may I see Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini please?"

The five students followed her to the chamber just off the great hall, thoroughly confused. "Please be seated" she requested pointing at the wooden chairs across from her. They sat in awkward silence waiting for her to begin.

"You five students are the only ones who elected to repeat your N.E.W.T year. Neither of your houses has any room left for extra students. As a consequence there shall be a fifth house for this year alone."

"You can't be serious?" Malfoy voiced the opinion of everyone in the room. "I'm not sharing a dorm with them" he looked to the Gryffindor's horrified,

"Oh yes you are Mr. Malfoy. Unless of course you'd rather return to the Manor?"

He shuddered and blanched visibly. "No Ma'am"

She gave a curt nod and continued."Your house ghost will show you to your quarters after the 're expected to set an example. Now go be seated." she swept from the room without another word. They sat in stunned silence before Neville stood and led them back to the hall like lambs to the slaughter.

The great hall was deathly quiet as they took their seats. McGonagall cleared her throat. "First years, welcome to Hogwarts. Everyone else...Welcome Back. It has been a year of great change in our world. A year of great joy and even greater sorrows. I wish you all to take this moment to remember all that was lost in the war. It will never be forgotten, but may we move forward into an era of understanding and acceptance. On that note I wish to introduce, for this year only, our fifth house. New Hope"

All eyes were on the five in the smallest table in the corner. The hall was deathly quiet as the information sunk in. Malfoy, of course, was the first to break the silence.

"What a gay name"


	2. And The Way You Cut Your Hair

Chapter 2: And The Way You cut Your Hair.

"What? It _is _gay" he defended himself indignantly. It was the worst name he had ever heard. He ignored the roll of Grangers eyes and McGonagall's glare as she strode purposefully towards their table. "Usually the house ghost would show you where to go but I'm afraid that might not be possible-"

"Why not lassie" a cackle sounded from above them.

"Its headmistress" she reprimanded.

"Well I'm here to look after my house, now buzz off" Peeves blew a raspberry at her retreating form and turned to the shocked students.

"You're not even a ghost!" Draco declared in horror.

"I should hope not. Awful drippy things them ghosties." He glared at them disdainfully. Obviously no changes in their treatment of him had come about.

"Ehm Peeves, where exactly is our dorm?" Granger ventured to ask.

"Follow old peevsie" he cackled taking off across the hall. Before anyone could utter a word Lavender got up and ran out after him.

"She's a bit...blond" Longbottom snorted and the table snorted in laughter. She wandered back to the tale slowly looking disgruntled.

"Flew through a wall" she muttered red face into her rice pudding.

Blaise sighed and walked towards the new headmistress. He couldn't hear what he was saying from here but guessed from the hand gestures he was talking about peeves. Seriously, he wondered to himself, what in the name of all that was holy was McGonagall thinking appointing Peeves as their house...poltergeist? Zabini returned o the table with a piece of parchment and a smug look. "Everyone finished?"

Draco looked down to his untouched cheesecake and nodded, he wasn't hungry. It wasn't that surprising, he was rarely hungry anymore.

Their "house" was located on the second floor. Perfect for Draco, who liked to sleep late. Zabini stopped in front of the portrait of a pretty ballerina. "Password?" her heavily accented voice commanded.

"We didn't get one" Zabini replied confused.

"I your first task as a house repeat" Peeves informed tem leaning casually against the opposite wall. "Choose a password you all agree on."

"Maybe something complex, like Latin?" Granger started a fever coming into her light brown eyes.

"No something pretty like lavender."

"We're not naming the password after you, you conceited twit," Blaise scoffed beside him.

"Oh like you're one to talk" She spit back while Longbottom guffawed.

"Touché" he grinned.

Draco could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on and knew just what he needed. "Sugar Quill" he murmured thinking of the huge bag he had stashed in his trunk. There was a moments silence before he registered he had spoken aloud.

"I like it, simple and random" Longbottom nodded appreciatively.

"Ok so are we agreed on sugar quill for the password?" Five heads nodded in agreement. "Sugar Quill" Hermione beamed at the portrait as it swung open.

"How very.... Dumbledore of you" Blaise drawled climbing through the hole.

"Shut it he growled following, although he couldn't help the odd mixture of guilt and pride he felt at the words. He looked around the common room taking in the familiarness. It had the usual huge fireplace, comfortable couches and desks in the corner. There was only one door leading off the common room, which Draco opened apprehensively.

"Oh sweet Merlin's wet nurse!" he exclaimed swinging open the door for all to see. On the other side was a semi circular room containing five four poster beds, five dressers and five wardrobes all in a violent shade of purple.

"SO not only do I have to share a house with three Gryffindor but we have to share a room decorated the style of Barney the bloody dinosaur." He ranted aloud.

"Who?" Zabini, Longbottom and Brown turned to him utterly confused.

"It's a muggles children's program" Granger called from the portrait hole giving him a curious look. "I'm sure a simple colour changing spell would do the trick" she pushed past Draco dumping her stuff on a bed at the end of the line. "I call this bed" she grinned.

With split seconds hesitation Draco launched himself towards the bed furthest from her. No point putting himself in temptations way. It would be too easy to smother her while she slept. Zabini took the bed next to him, while Lavender took the one next to Hermione, leaving Neville in the middle.

Longbottom strolled over and opened the door to the bathroom. "Good news is, we have a tub and a shower. Bad news" he turned o the girls wincing apologetically. "Only one toilet." The girls looking scandalised ran to investigate and returned looking murderous. Hermione muttered a spell under her breath smiling when her hangings turned a light corn flower blue. Lavender kept hers the offending purple colour while Longbottom and Zabini went or their old house colours. Draco decided on a simple black. After redecorating and unpacking no one quite felt like socialising so the turned in for the night knowing the real fun would start in the morning.

They were awoken at six the next morning by Peeves blowing a trumpet in the bedroom. "Rise and shine repeats. Lots to do today. Come on wakey wakey." He declared toppling each of their mattresses over landing them on the floor.

"Here are your schedules" he cackled loudly before zooming back out through the walls.

"Lovely bloke" Draco muttered sarcastically picking up a schedule and groaned. None of them knew what subjects they would be taking when they returned, but Draco could safely say it wasn't his dream line up. "Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Muggle studies." He spit indignantly.

"No divination?" Lavender cried wrenching it from his hand.

"No defence?" Hermione gaped.

"It says at the bottom private lessons will be given in the endings after dinner" Longbotom informed the shell shocked room. Hermione nodded placated.

Draco meanwhile was seething He didn't appreciate having his options taken away again, especially to be assigned to a class as trivial as muggle studies. He sighed resigned for the moment and got read for breakfast. The morning post arrived with the appearance of the rest of his house. Not long after he had sat down and helped himself to a generous portion of everything on their table, two letters landed in front of him. On top he instantly recognised his father's handwriting and muttered a quick inncendo at it. The other however was his mother's elegant script and this he gladly opened.

"Draco,

Let me know you are safe, thinking of you always

I love you

Mother."

He folded the parchment slipping it into his robes. Yes he was glad his mother still loved him despite the happenings of the summer. He loved his mother dearly and would write after breakfast.

"Malfoy, you're going to be late" Hermione scolded as he made his way to the owlery after breakfast.

"Oh the horror" he rolled his eyes walking away. It was only muggle studies, he honestly couldn't care less. He took out a quill and parchment hurriedly scribbling a note home.

"Mother,

I received your letter. I'm fine stop fretting. I've returned to Hogwarts to complete my education. I love you and hope you are well.

All my love

Draco."

It wasn't eloquent or long but it would suffice. He tie it to the leg of his eagle owl and watched it fly off before descending the stairs to Muggle studies.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy" Professor Turpin, a middle aged balding wizard threw him a withering glance as he took a seat at the back of the room. From what he could see he hadn't missed much. They were talking about electricity. "Try not make a habit of it" he ordered before returning to the subject at hand

Draco however, did indeed make a habit of turning up no less than ten minutes late for every muggle studies lesson all through September and October. He revelled in making Turpin's blood boil which usually resulted in extra long boring essays for the entire class. It was for this reason that Draco now sat in the library writing a particularly boring essay on "The importance of Alarm Clocks in muggle households." and complaining to Blaise.

"Fat, bleeding dung for brains. How could he possibly think we would ever need to know this crap?"

"Well maybe if you didn't irritate him beyond reason he wouldn't hate our entire house enough to assign boring essays."

"That's not true, you know he adores Granger. With her stupid know it all answers and stupid frizzy hair. I mean, seriously, would it kill her to make a little bit of an effort? We all have to look at her all day. Why suffer more than we have to?"

With that, Hermione stalked off head in the air, clutching her book bag.

"You think she heard?" he asked feeling slightly guilty.

"If she didn't she's deaf." He muttered darkly returning to the book he was poring over.

Suddenly Draco really didn't feel like going back to their common room to rest anymore.


	3. I Hate The Way You Drive My Car

**A.N OK this is my last update for a few days because since last night I've typed up four parts to "A Very Weasley Christmas", the prologue of "Finding Sirius" and now two chapters of "Ten Things I Hate" About You....that's a lot of work for one day!! Anyway have fun reading...**

**Chapter 3: I Hate The Way You Drive My Car.**

November broke dark and gloomy. Hermione's alarm clock beeped waking the entire room. She lay back in her bed watching the familiar routine unfold in front of her. Lavender was always the first out of bed, throwing her mountain of stuffed toys off her, squealing with the cold and running to the shower.

Next up was Zabini, he'd stretch do a few push ups then bang on the bathroom door shouting at Lavender. "Merlin woman, will you hurry up! And don't use all the hot water again" Lavender would then fling open the door wrapped in a towel. Next came the scrutinising of each other as the steam billowed out the door. "It's all ours" she winked. Oh that was a new one. Usually they just side stepped each other awkwardly when they realised they had been staring.

Malfoy's husky sleep filled voice drifted over from under his black silk sheets. "Well that wasn't obvious at all"

Hermione sat up straighter. Malfoy never got up early. He liked to wait until they all left and wandered into muggle studies ten minutes late. He pulled the covers off and stood up stretching. Hermione smirked. He was a boxer's kind of guy, the Calvin Klein band was clearly visible. Why was he wearing muggle brand? She realised she had been staring at Malfoy's rather nice rear end for longer than was absolutely necessary and darted for the bathroom as soon as it was free.

She stood in front of the mirror taking deep breaths. Her cheeks were flushed she had to calm herself. She jumped into the shower washing her hair quickly. All the straightening solution she had been taking was making her hair brittle. She sighed. One day with her hair caught back wouldn't kill her. She scraped it back into a ponytail and eyed the make-up bag on the counter. She slicked on some mascara not in the mood for a full face today.

Malfoy was lounging against the wall beside the door when she walked out towel draped over his arm.

"About tie, I was beginning to think you drowned yourself."

"You can always dream" she patted his cheek twice and flung open her wardrobe. The one thing Professor Turpin insisted on was muggle clothing for class. She pulled out her favourite jeans, a pink dank top and ballet pumps. She criticized her reflection, but there was no time to d anything about it now. She took off full speed through the common room for class, skipping breakfast.

True to form Malfoy wandered through the door late.

"Only seven minutes late today. That's an improvement. Well done."

"I aim to please" he muttered throwing himself nonchalantly into his usual seat.

"Ok everyone, we're taking a field trip today. Yes Mr. Zabini?" he pointed to Blaises raised arm.

"This isn't another trip to a field is it?"

The rest of the class sniggered as the teachers face turned bright red. Hermione grinned along with the others. The trip had been a disaster. Everyone was teleported to the middle of a field in Devon during a storm and had to search a swampy field for their portkey back.

"No, no we won't be going near any fields...I hope" The class looked at each other nervously. "No today we are going to take our first driving lessons." There was a split seconds silence before there were squeals of delight."Ok since Neville isn't here today" Malfoy and Zabini looked away guiltily. "We're going to pair up boy girl. Now obviously I can't let you loose on the unsuspecting muggle community so I've enchanted a classroom on the ground floor just for this purpose."

He swept from the room and they followed behind him exited about their lesson for once. Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm. "Would you mind pairing with Draco?" she whispered. Hermione grinned and nodded. They had been tip toeing around each other for weeks now.

"Oi Granger, looks like we're partners." apparently Blaise was thinking along the same lines.

She wished Lavender luck and joined Malfoy leaning against the door of a micra. "They have us driving Nissans" he looked at the car in disgust. "You know what a Nissan is?" she asked curious. "It's a guy thing" he shrugged easily.

Professor Turpin gave them quick instructions and put them to work. "Ladies first" Hermione climbed into the driver's side and started the engine. "Ok put it in gear." She looked at him blankly. "Here like this" he put his hand over hers and she jumped at the contact. "Maybe you should go first" she offered changing seats with him.

"Wow, you're pretty good"

"Thanks, you want to see if the radio works"

She pushed the button and smiled as the Spice Girls spilled out.

"No, no, not on Merlin's hairy ball sack" he hit her hand away and changed the station

"Hey don't hit me" she punched him on the arm.

"Ouch Hermione, what the fuck?" he shouted at her his grey eyes stormy.

She stared at him for a few moments waiting to see if he noticed his slip up.

"Malfoy keep your eyes on the road!" she screamed just before they hit a wall.

"Shit" he climbed out of the car and noticed the smoke from under the hood get darker. Hermione felt something warm trickle down her forehead. She had cut her forehead off the dashboard. She got out of the car.

"Well done Granger, really bravo" he clapped his hands.

"What? You were the one driving, you are the one that crashed."

"Only because you distracted me. You punched me!"

"Because you slapped my hand"

"What happened to my car?" a screech pulled them away from their argument. "You two, my office now" he whispered staring at the burning reck.

Lavender and Blaise looked on in stunned silence as they both stormed off in the direction of professor Turpins office.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said? You could have been killed and you destroyed school property. I don't know what to do with you two. You just can't seem to cooperate. Detention tonight." He sighed. "Please leave."

They left not having uttered a single word to each other since Turpins first shriek.

"I hope you're happy now."

"I can't believe your blaming this on me." He looked at her incredulously. She could feel her temper rising. She was just stealing herself to slap him when he turned on his heel and walked away. She watched him feeling more agitated than ever then turned on her heel marching off in the opposite direction. She reached her destination before she really realised where she was going. Luna was perched on the edge of the bed describing the last trip she took with her father.

"And after h collected me from Bills cottage we went to Iceland to find a vodsweemalla, this amazing flying polar bear with a turtle shell to protect t. They're really rare, but then my D.A coin start burning so I got daddy to apparate me to Ginny's auntie Muriel's with me for the final battle..."

"It's ok Luna, it's all over"

"I still have nightmares about it Neville. They're so real, I forget it's all over..."

"I know, but you have me now and I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Hermione cleared her throat and the oblivious couple turned to her with a start.

"Hey Hermione" Neville smiled cheerfully.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great, but you know what madam Pomfrey's like" he rolled his eyes.

"Well yes," she smiled pulling out a bag of sugar quills. "I thought these might soften the blow of me bringing you your homework" she apologised handing him his notes.

He chuckled quietly. "Never change Hermione; you're one of a kind!

"Oi Granger, we're going to be late" Draco glared bursting through the hospital room door.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy but Hermione was just dropping off notes to the boy you put in hospital. No need to be rude as well as a class A prick" Luna barked at him.

The widening of his eyes was almost comical. It was obvious this was his fist experience with Luna's temper when it came to those she loved.

"Eh right, sorry. But we really should get a move on" he shot her a nervous glance as Luna's fingers twitched towards her wand.

"Yes, fine I'm coming. Please hurry up and get better" she begged hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He chuckled as she stalked out of the room ahead of a wincing Malfoy

They arrived at Professor Turpin's office barely on time.

"Oh go you're here. Now I have decided and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that you two shall take a mechanics course in the evenings and rebuild the car from the shell. You will not use your wands. Understand?"

Knowing resistance was futile they nodded taking their manuals and sat down.

"I take it, you know nothing about cars?" he asked quietly.

"No" she admitted rather begrudgingly. "How do you know how to drive?" she asked genuinely curious

"Long story" he smiled wryly.

"Does it look like we're going anywhere soon?" she gestured towards the wreck of a car.

"You have me there. Well, I've been living in Muggle London since spring of this year. Moved in with a student, he taught me everything I know. Seemed to think I was Amish or something." He laughed quietly.

Hermione looked at him in shock. Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire hater of mud bloods living and learning from a muggle. "I don't believe it" she whispered eventually.

"Believe it; find it refreshing living without magic, working with my hands."

"You work?" she looked at his sceptically.

"Yes I know" he smiled at the disbelief written all over her face. "Quite an about turn I'll admit, but after everything that happened I just needed to get away from everything that I knew, everything that people perceived me to be. I just wanted to start over. Almost made me feel bad for Potter."

Maybe he was under the imperious curse, or someone pretending to be Malfoy. This was not the same boy who made her life hell the last seven years of her life.

He sighed. "Look, "I'm sorry" Isn't going to fix anything. All I can do is strive to be everything my father's not. After all isn't that what our house represents? Equality, tolerance, understanding...fresh starts?"

He had her there. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

He nodded. "Right, now I'm no expert but between our two highly intelligent brains I'm sure we can finish this project in roughly two weeks. No need to spend more time around each other than absolutely necessary. The slight smile that had formed at his compliment vanished. He was right, they weren't friends. They would just get through this stupid project and go back to hating each other.

Every night for the next two weeks, they worked relentlessly side by side. She put in all the hours research while he took over the practical side of things, explaining what he was doing to her as he was going along. He was actually very good when it came to teaching. He was patient, smart, funny...easy on the eye...NO! She shook that particular though from her head...where had that come from?

"Just remember righty tight lefty loosy"

"Yes, yes I know" she muttered defensively changing the direction she was screwing.

"Ok, now the fun part." He declared pushing down the hood of the car. "What colour?"

"Red," she called without a moment's hesitation.

"No, not a hope"

"Well I'm not driving a green car!"

"Silver?"

"Ha not likely. Blue?"

"Yes fine." He sighed handing her a sprayer and they got to work. The car ended up being navy blue with electric blue flames circling it courtesy of Hermione. "Couldn't help it" she grinned as he admired her handy work.

"Nice work," Professor Turpin announced checking the car over.

"I guess we're free now." Hermione shrugged wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Yea I guess," he turned on his heel and start walking off. "Oh Granger?"

"Yea?"

"Tell anyone anything I've told you and I'll avada kedavra your ass" he winked turning again.

"Git" she laughed then sighed. It looked like they were back to ignoring each other.


End file.
